The People We Meet The Lives We Change
by Kuro Rotasu
Summary: Eight femmes arrive to Earth after they were sent there during a Con attack. Family is reunited, new friends are made, and romance blossoms. But when things get tough, can they stick together? Or will they drive each other away? M for violence and stuff!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

Sadly, I do not own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and I think Takara? But if I did, there would be more female characters and Hot Rod wouldn't have gotten in Optimus' way, thus allowing Megatron to severely injure Optimus, who would then eventually die because Perceptor didn't get flipping First Aid the flipping Protectobot medic. Also, Swoop would have been a medic and I would have shot Micheal Bay for killing off Jazz and Ironhide and for not putting in important characters as well. Sentinal Prime from TFA would have had his chin suddenly get heavy and he would get stuck on the floor while getting pwned by numerous Bots and Cons. TFA Blurr would have also not died. Neither would have Prowl. Wasp wouldn't be insane and I would have given Beast Wars/Machines a more solid plot and Ravage would not have died.

I own only Def Jam, Shurikat, and Freebird.

My twin owns Katana, Thunderbird, and Déjà Vu.

My other sister owns Neko and Rave.

Also due to recent issues with taking my stories and reposting them on different sites. I am placing a copyright on my stories. I will say this though, I own only the story plot and the OCs that are in the story. I do not own the characters from Transformers, nor the franchise.

(C) Copyright 2011

Enjoy!

Chapter 1

It had happened so fast. The Decepticons had found us and we didn't have enough time to prepare. The only thing there was to do was the protect the youngest members of the squad.

"Chromia," shouted Elita One, " Take my daughters, Neko and her sisters, and Rave and her sisters to the shuttle. We mustn't let the Decepticons get a hold of them. When you give us the word that they are safe, we will regroup at Iacon City!"

"Understood, ma'm," Chromia replied.

Taking the youngest members of the femme squad, they reached an underground shuttle bay.

"Chromia, I'm net leaving her," Elita's youngest protested, "Those Cons don't scare me. I'll kick their afts back to Kaon."

"What if you get killed," Chromia snapped.

The young femme flinched at the harsh tone Chromia used. The blue femme put her hands on the young femme's shoulders.

"Freebird," she started, "I hate this as much as you do. But I'm responsible for yours and their safety. I have to send you all to Earth. It's only a matter of time before Shockwave's soldiers overrun us. We can't leave without knowing that you all made it off planet alive, okay?"

Freebird nodded, but her older twin's optics narrowed.

"What so special about Earth," she sneered.

"Your father," Chromia replied, smugly," As well as Rave and her sisters father, Neko and her sisters older brother and a team of his most trusted Bots. Some of them could probably help us out on Cybertron but not while Megatron still lives."

"Daddy's there," Freebird's crystallized ice blue optics widen, "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Chromia nodded, smiling. The young femmes were loaded onto the small shuttle and Chromia preset the coordinates and put it on autopilot.

"You're all set," Chromia said, "And if you meet a mech called Ironhide, tell him that I miss him, please."

The femmes nodded and said their goodbyes. Soon, they were taking off in their cramped, little shuttle, heading off for another planet to hopefully be safe. What they didn't know was that they were about to start an even bigger adventure….

Author's Note:

OMG! I'm sooo happy! I finally got to post my first chappie! Hopefully, I will get around to finishing the next chappie for you guys.

Be sure to also review and comment about this chappie. I want to know if you like it or not. Even if it was short and I apologize if you all were expecting more, I'll try to put in more chapters.

Till All Are One,

Kuro Rotasu


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Several Days After Launch To Earth (Ark)_

Teletraan-One detected a disturbance in the atmosphere and was quick into alerting the Autobots of its discovery. Upon scanning it, the Autobots soon learn that it is a shuttle of Cybertronian origin that is heading straight for Earth, the planet they were currently on exodus until they destroyed the Decepticons also on the planet with them.

"Prowl," Optimus Prime, leader of the free Autobots, spoke, "Any luck trying to contact the shuttle?"

"No," the black and white SIC replied, " All I'm getting is white noise. The communications grid must be damaged or they are purposefully not responding to our hails. It is most likely the former."

"Wonder how that happened," Jazz the TIC mumbled to himself.

_Shuttle a Couple of Days Ago_

"Why in the name of Primus did you shoot the communications grid, the main power generator AND the backup power generator, Def Jam," a black and blue femme with a cerulean blue visor yelled.

"I didn't mean too," a black and purple triple changer replied, frantically, "You startled me, Katana. You and your crazy feline stealth programming scared me."

"Calm down, both of you," Rave, a black and read femme with ruby red optics replied, "You are not doing us any good by yelling."

"We should throw her out the airlock," Katana growled, her feline tail twitching in annoyance to the predicament that they were in and being in a small confined space for more than a week.

Def Jam's icy violet optics widen then narrowed.

"You should speak for yourself miss priss," she growled back, "We should put a bell on you so I DON'T GET ANY MORE SPARK ATTACKS FROM YOU!"

Katana winced and covered her feline shaped audio receptors and had them down in a P.O'd fashion as they started to hurt from Def Jam's yelling.

"What's wrong, pussycat," Def Jam asked threateningly, " Can't handle a little noise?"

"ENOUGH," Rave and Neko, a red and black femme with blue optics, shouted.

"Katana, you know Def Jam is the youngest and is not used to what we've seen," Neko chided her younger sister, "She is more jumpy because of the Decepticons. All we can hope for now is that when we get to Earth, the Autobots won't shoot us."

Authors Note:

I have managed to post two chapters for you all. I plan on continuing this story for a while. As well as add other stories, especially my newest OC whose name is also my pen name. Can't wait to use her for my next story.

I also plan on adding more stories soon. Each and individual story about the femme sisters that are in this fic. I just put them together in this one because my sis thought is was an awesome idea to see them together and kicking some serious aft.

Now my slave readers or Megatron will blast you all to oblivion.

More to come soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

I do not own Transformers, just the OCs mentioned (even though all except three belong to my sisters XD They don't care anyway) I also own the plot. So far I haven't gotten any reviews and I don't know how anyone can see, let alone reply to the possible reviews that I might have for the first two chapters. So any way…. ON WITH THE STORY! XD *high off of excess Dr. Pepper, throwback Mountain Dew, and Coke*

Chapter 3

_Present…(still on the shuttle)_

"ENERGY LOW! SHUTTING OFF AUTO PILOT!"

"Why did the ship shut off the auto pilot and not any of the other systems we didn't need," Shurikat, the youngest sister of Katana and Neko, asked.

"Because it's an older model," Thunderbird, Freebird's older twin sister, answered, "All shops did that so forward thrusters could still have power."

"Does anyone know how to fly," Def Jam asked.

Everyone raised their hands.

"I meant fly a shuttle," she deadpanned.

Everybody's hands went down and none came back up.

"Well slag," she cursed, "We're gonna die."

_Earth…_

"The shuttle is entering the atmosphere and by my calculations, it should land about 100 miles east of the Oregon border in Nevada," informed Perceptor.

"Good," Prime said, "Anything else?"

"Yes," was the grim reply, "It doesn't look as though anyone is flying it."

Everyone was silent.

"You don't think," Jazz started.

"Don't even finish that," Ratchet threatened, wrench in hand.

"Wasn't planning too," Jazz said, warily.

"We're wasting time. How long till the shuttle crashes," Prime asked.

"Four hours," Perceptor informed him.

"Good," Optimus stated, "We'll be there in three. AUTOBOTS, TRANSFORM AND ROLL OUT!"

"We rolling," Jazz said as he and the other Autobots headed to outside of the base where the shuttle form of Skyfire was waiting for them.

They quickly loaded up in Skyfire, who was soon airborne and heading for the calculated crash site. Unbeknownst them that Perceptor's calculations had suddenly changed and that the time was sooner than later.

_Shuttle_

"Anyone has any last words they wish to say before we die a horrible death in a most likely to be extremely messy crash landing," Def Jam questioned the others.

"Shut up, DJ," Déjà vu, DJ's older sister but younger than Rave, snapped.

They watched as the terrain of their location started to get slowly clearer as they soon came out of the white stuff floating in the sky and saw the ground.

"If we don't do something, we're going to die," Shurikat stated as she lunged at the controls and tried to keep the nose of the shuttle up. Suddenly, there was an explosion.

"Slag," Def Jam cursed, running to see what's wrong.

The others soon heard another curse from the black and purple triple changer. As well as a few other colorful phrases and curses that she most likely picked up from Chromia. DJ ran back into the bridge.

"Engine has blown out. We are just falling with heavy momentum now. If we don't keep the nose up, we're going to end up becoming a smear on the ground. I would say that we fly, but we won't be able to get clear of the shuttle before our Energon levels get so low that our thrusters shut down and we'll get crushed by the ship upon landing," Def Jam informed, her sisters and friends, "Shurikat, you need to pull the flight module towards you. It will keep the nose up. We don't want the nose hitting the ground first. The shuttle will collapse upon its self and crush us."

Shurikat, getting a good grip, pulled the flight module with everything she had. Her crystal purple optics shuttered as she tried to keep the nose up.

"Brace for impact in 5….." Shurikat started the countdown.

Everyone grabbed something solid.

"4…"

They looked at each other.

"3….."

Def Jam wished that Shurikat was already at 1.

"2…..1! Brace you-"

Shurikat was cut off by the belly of the smoking shuttle hitting the ground unforgivingly. The femmes, jostled from their perches, were flying all over the place. When the shuttle stopped, the femmes were slowly coming to their senses.

"Is every (couch) everyone okay (cough cough)," called Thunderbird.

"I'm good sis," Freebird moaned.

"Remind me to never pilot a ship again," Shurikat groaned, "That hurts."

"Rave and I are good. As well as Neko and Katana," Déjà Vu called out as said femmes were getting up.

"Wait," Rave exclaimed, getting everyone's attention, "Where is Def Jam?"

They all looked at each other then were quick to search for their missing member.

"I found her," Neko called, "Some of the shuttle collapsed on her during the crash."

"Is she still online," Rave asked worriedly, not wanting to loose her youngest sister.

Rave knew that if DJ died, Déjà Vu would not be that far behind. They were split spark twins, they shared a spark. While one could live without the other should either one of them went offline, it was unheard of for the remaining twin to remain online. For they would offline themselves to be with their other half.

"Yeah, she is," was the reply, "Just in a forced stasis to keep her online."

"Well let's get out of here," Thunderbird says, "Rave, Neko, grab her and let's go."

Rave and Neko each draped one of Def Jam's arms around their necks and carried out of the shuttle where the others were waiting.

"Okay," Shurikat starts, "We're alive. On Earth. Our shuttle is scrap. We have no idea where the Autobot base is. The Decepticons could be nearby. Def Jam is currently in stasis and we don't know when she will wake up. She also needs medical attention and our com. Links are down so we can't contact the Autobots. Did I forget anything?"

"You forgot about the fact we are low on energy," Def Jam groaned as she came out of stasis with a pained groan.

"Thank you. Are you alright," Shurikat asked.

"I'll live," she groans as she took her arms from around Neko and Rave's necks and stretched, "So what now, Thunder?"

"We wait," she said, "The Autobots should have been informed of our crash landing somehow. We will wait for help to come."

"What if the Decepticons find us first," Freebird asked, her black avian like wings flexing, twitching and stretching as she was looking in every direction for a possible attack.

"Then we fight," was the reply, but not from Thunderbird. It was from Neko. Neko is normally a pacifist, but if it came down to it, she is not troubled with getting down and dirty. She would fight to the death to protect her younger sisters. She had been doing so since their older brother had disappeared.

"Music to my audio receptors," Def Jam agreed with a slight smirk, "But even if we fight, we won't last long and will either be killed or taken prisoner for interrogation. If Megatron realizes that he had the daughters of Optimus Prime as his prisoners, one can only imagine what would happen to them with that piece of information."

"She's right, Thunder," Freebird added, "We can't risk capture. We must go into hiding. We can try and find a town and see if we can find a human to point us in the right direction at least."

Thunder nodded, "You're right, Free. Autobots, let's move out! When sunset arrives, we'll make camp at the nearest shelter."

The femmes nodded.

"Let's head west," Rave said, "We landed on the right continent and country. We just need to go west to head to the correct coast. We'll, then, head north till we reach a town unless we find one on the way."

"Hopefully, we won't have to do much fighting," Katana interjected, "As much as I would love to kick some Con aft, we're too low on energy to engage one Decepticon. Let alone the ones on Earth. I heard that they are Megatron's elite team. He has independent seeker trines, a telepath, and has three gestalt teams, I think."

"Primus," Def Jam chuckled, "Someone has been doing their homework. But you are correct. We'd be lucky to take down a few of them before they get us. We must be precise and energy efficient in our attacks. Our aim must be dead on. Until we get to Autobot HQ, we must conserve as much energy as we can. No exceptions."  
>"Agreed," the others said in unison.<p>

As they continued walking, they didn't realize that they were being watched.

"It's a group of femmes," Starscream informed.

"Femmes," Skywarp asked, surpised, "I thought they were wiped out."

"Shockwave informed me of his finding of Autobot femmes on Cybertron," Megatron explained, "He had informed me of his findings of Elita-One's base. Since using Elita-One the first time failed to get rid of Optimus Prime, we will use them. They don't know where they are exactly. But they are heading in the direction of the Autobot base. The last thing we want is to allow the Autobot's number's to rise."

"So what exactly are we going to do," Blitzwing asked, his optics not leaving the femmes.

"We kill them," Megatron replied, evilly, "And leave their offline forms for the Autobots to find."

The Decepticons stood waiting for their leader's command.

"DECEPTICONS," Megatron shouted, causing the femmes to look in the direction of the Cons, "ATTACK! KILL THE AUTOBOTS!"

"Scrap," Katana said, "RUN!"

"What happened to fighting," Def Jam shouted, as she ran along her friends and sisters.

"The size of the Decepticon welcoming committee came. That's what," Thunderbird informed.

"We can't run forever," Shurikat shouted, "We will have to make our stand sooner or later."

Several explosions happened around them. Def Jam tripped and fell. The Cons started surrounding her.

"DJ, NO," Rave and Déjà Vu yelled.

Before anyone, femmes or Cons, a series of lasers and missiles chased the Cons off of the young femme. They all looked to the sky to see the form of Skyfire landing a little ways from Def Jam. Out of Skyfire's cargo bay came the other Autobots, running out and putting themselves between Def Jam and the Cons. The other femmes took that as a sign and ran for their youngest member of the group. A medic was already checking Def Jam, who said she was fine and was getting back on her pedes. Wiping away any of the dirt that was on her in the process. Rave and Déjà Vu pulled her into a hug and were checking over her, while the youngest kept telling them that she was fine. Freebird turned toward the Autobots and walked through them and stood next Optimus Prime. The Autobots were still facing the Cons. Though Megatron noticed something about the young red, blue, and silver avian winged femme seeker, then it hit him.

"You know, femme," Megatron spoke to Freebird who was glaring at him with a glare that was identical to Prime's, "You seem to remind me of Optimus a bit. The way you hold yourself, the helm design is similar, your colors are the same, and you both have the exact same glare. Interesting….. One would guess that you were related to him in some way."

"Congratulations, you just figured out Elita-One's biggest secret," Freebird replied, her voice smooth and steady, "My name is Freebird, youngest daughter of Optimus Prime and Elita-One."

"And I am Thunderbird," Thunder continued, walking up to stand beside her sister, "Eldest daughter to Optimus Prime and Elita-One. We are twins."

"We are the next Primes," Freebird continued, "But at the moment, we are your worst nightmare."

The Bots and Cons were shocked to hear this. Optimus mostly, for Elita had not informed him that he was a Sire. The other Autobots were worried that if the two femmes were Prime's heirs then they were in great danger if they didn't get them to safety. Megatron was the first to snap out to his shocked state, he started laughing evilly.

"Well done, Optimus," Megatron congrajulated, "Not only did you get Elita sparked, but they are twin femmes. As well as the next Prime and I have to admit they are rather appealing to the optics."

Optimus was quick to snap out of his stupor after Megatron said those words. He extended an arm around the two femmes and instinctively put them behind them.

"You will not touch them, Megatron," Optimus growled, dangerously.

"You won't be able to protect them forever," Megatron retorted, "Decepticons, retreat. We have things to do, plots to plan. Details that need filing…"

Megatron sent one more look to the Autobots before taking off towards his base, his soldiers following behind him.

When the Cons were gone, Optimus turned to the two femmes behind him. They looked at him.

"We have a lot of explaining, don't we," Freebird asked Optimus.

"You have no idea," was the great Autobot leader's reply.

Author's Note:

Chapter 3 done and done. Whew! That was the longest chapter yet. And I had made a lot of changes than what I had originally put down. Man, I hope you all enjoy this and please review. I want to be able to know what your opinions are about my story so far. I'm in suspense here. DON'T DO THIS TO ME!

I'll have another one up later, I'm exhausted. Three in one flipping day and I spent most of that time making so many changes to the first chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer and Explanations:

Me: I just want to thank Catbelle for giving me my first review. I was worried that no one would like it and that I might have to cancel it, but I was soooooo ecstatic when I saw my first review. I'm really new to this whole gig, but I really hope to get better and if any of you know how to fix my profile page I would love for some advice. I made everything that I had recently added into one flipping paragraph and to tell you the truth, when I saw, I nearly passed out. It scared the crap out of me.

Also, yes, introducing eight OC's is a lot but I really wanted to try and throw this together. So I'm going to tell which femme is related to which femme and who the Autobot that they are related to are:

Thunderbird and Freebird are twin sisters and are the daughters of Optimus Prime and Elita-One (you all should already know that XD)

Neko is the eldest, Katana is the middle child, and Shurikat is the youngest. They have an older brother, who is Blaster (didn't see that one coming did ya? XDXDXDXDXD)

Rave is the eldest, but Déjà Vu and Def Jam are twins. Their father is Jazz. (betcha didn't see that one either)

I also am sorry if for the Autobots that did get some dialogue didn't have the accents that they have. I am really am going to try, but I am used to typing the correct way, but I plan on fixing that as the story goes on. So please be patient with me and please don't be haters.

Any way Prowl could read the disclaimer please?

Prowl: Kuro Rotasu does not own Transformers. Hasbro and Takara do. If she did own us, I wouldn't have died and I would have a part in the Movieverse series.

Me: Wow Prowl, you were that upset?

Prowl: I have every right to be. They killed me in the Animated Movie and in that TFA verse.

Me: Point taken. Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 4

The flight back to the Ark was silent. The eight femmes were in their own corner, unsure if them being here was such a good idea. What they were hoping was that they would be able to contact Elita to see if she and the others made it out alive. Especially for Freebird and Thunderbird's sake. Shurikat had caught Blaster staring at them and narrowed her optics at him from behind her visor that was currently down. Blaster merely sighed and looked away, sadly. He knew out of his three sisters, Shurikat, would be the one hurt the most and he was going to do everything in his power to gain her forgiveness. Even if he knew that he did not deserve it.

Jazz was watching Rave and her sisters closely. For some strange reason they looked familiar. They had a similar build to his bondmate, Flare-Up. He already knew that Rave was his daughter, for Primus-sake, he held her after she came online for the first time. It was the other two femmes that he was confused about. They looked like Flare-Up, but they each were different.

Especially the black and purple triple changer introduced as Def Jam. Her wings looked like dragonfly wings. Her helm design was custom made. It was smooth. Where her audio receptors had two antennas, the one closer to her face longer than the one behind it, and they were angled to look like they were flowing behind her. Most likely to allow flight a little easier. She also looked as though she has a retractable visor and facemask, most likely to protect her porcelain white face when in battle. Her wheels for her ground mode were on her hips and ankles with her thrusters. They look as though she could switch between having her thrusters or wheels for her feet. She had the thrusters in place. She was black mostly except for her joints, antennas, fingers, wheel rims, wings, and her cock pit glass. Her optics was a crystal purple color, very unusual. She was looking around nervously.

'_Da po'r girl's scared,'_ Jazz thought.

He looked at the femme next to her, Déjà Vu.

She was exactly like her sister, except where Def Jam was purple, she was blue, including optics. The only thing different was that her chassis was midnight blue instead of black, and her face color was a tad bit more darker than Def Jam's. Her helm was black with midnight blue highlights and her antennas were the same as the helm colors.

Rave was the same too. Except red and that her paint job was different. Her optics was a ruby red and because of that fact the other Autobots, except himself and the other femmes, were wary of her. From her knee joint down, except for her wheel rims, were blood red. Her thighs were black. Her hip and chest plating were blood red. The torso was black. From her elbows down were blood red except for her fingers and the rest of her arms were black. Her wings were black with blood red highlights. Her face color was a little darker that Déjà's. Her helm was blood red, but the antennas were the same red.

Jazz looked at Neko and her sisters.

Neko and her sisters were seekers as well, but they had feline audio receptors (cat ears) and a feline tail (cat tail). They had standard seeker issued wings, but the paint jobs were all different.

Neko's face color was a light gray color. Her helm and cat ears were black. Her chest and hip plating, along with her hands and the knee joint down were a maroon color. The rest was black. Her wings were maroon with black highlights. Her optics was an electrifying blue color. And she had her visor retracted.

Katana's face color was a dark silver color. Her helm and cat ears were an ocean blue. From her elbow joints down to her wrist, her chest and hip plating, her cock pit glass and her legs, except for her thrusters were the same ocean blue color. Her wings were ocean blue with black highlights. The rest of her was black. Her visor was retracted, showing her sky blue optics.

Shurikat's face color was a light silver color. Her helm and cat ears were black except the tips of her cat ears were purple. Her elbow down was a dark purple except for the fingers. Her thighs and thrusters were the same dark purple while the rest of her arms and legs were black. Her hip and chest plating, as well as her cock pit glass, were dark purple the rest was black. Her wings were black with dark purple highlights. Her dark purple visor was drawn down hiding her glare that was directed towards Blaster.

'_Gonna hav' ta talk ta the 'bot 'bout her,'_ Jazz added to his mental list to things to do.

Then he looked at the femmes claiming to be the daughters of Prime. While they looked similar of Optimus in a few places and how they held themselves and had a lot of Elita's looks as well. But they had flight capabilities, which was unusual. Especially since the two of them have avian wings instead of seeker or dragonfly wings. He started noticing they all had some form of animalistic feature.

Thunderbird's face color was a gray silver color. Her helm was exactly like Prime's except that the antennas were taller and angled back and the helm color was black while the antennas were blue. From her elbow to her wrist joint, knee joint to her thrusters, her cock pit glass, and her fingers was sapphire blue. Her chassis was the same sapphire blue, while the rest of her was black. Her avian wings were black with sapphire blue highlights. Her optics was a shade of aqua blue.

Freebird looked exactly like her sister except that the paint job was different. Her face color was a pale silver color. Her colors were the exact same shade as Optimus' colors and the placement was almost the same except in a few places. Her chassis, thrusters, joint areas were red. From her elbow to her wrist and from her knee down was blue. Her thighs, hands, and the rest of her arms were the same shade of whitish silver as Optimus' and her hip plating was blue, while her cock pit glass was orange. Her optics was a crystallized ice blue color.

The only thing Jazz was able to notice about the two that the other femmes seem to silently agree: They were drop dead exhausted. They looked as though as soon as they hit a berth to rest that they could sleep the rest of the war away. Which not only worried him, but he saw Ratchet watching them closely, worry in his optics.

Def Jam was the first to speak since they took off.

"It's too quiet," she grouched, "And here I was hoping to kick some serious Con aft."

The other femmes groaned in opposition to Def Jam's statement.

"DJ," Rave warned, "You are too low on energy to even fragging fly. What in the name of Primus makes you think you'd last five nanoseconds against the Cons in your condition? Especially since we don't know if that hit to the head of yours from the crash did any serious damage to systems. You could have gone into stasis lock for all we know. So hush up."

"Geez," Def Jam whined a bit, "You try to strike a conversation to fill the silence and your older sister tells you to shut the frag up. Somehow the word irony doesn't come up in this. Why?"

"Flare-Up didn't tell me she was sparked again," Jazz blurted out surprised.

Everyone, except Rave, looked at him surprised. Def Jam was quick to cross the room and looked at him suspiciously.

"How do you know my carrier's designation," Def Jam questioned him.

"DJ," Rave informed, "That's our Sire."

DJ looked back at Rave surprised, looked back at Jazz, then back at Rave.

"HIM," DJ squeaked.

"Ye-up," Rave said, popping the 'p'.

"But he can't even fly," DJ exclaimed.

"No," Rave corrected DJ, "He is the reason we have a ground mode. Mother was the reason we could fly in the first place. You never knew that because you never asked."

"Scrap," DJ mumbled, "The first mech I meet is my Sire, who I didn't even know was online, mind you. If you knew who he was Rave, why didn't you point him out for those of us who don't know what the frag our Sires look like. Thank you very much."

"Because he didn't know about you and Déjà Vu," Rave explained, "He had already taken off on the Ark when mother found out that she was sparked with you and Déjà Vu."

Def Jam was quiet for the time being, trying to process this information. While the other Earth Autobots were trying to process the fact that Jazz was bonded AND that he had three extremely attractive daughters too.

"Sunny," Sideswipe whispered, "Did you know that Jazz's daughters are hot for you know being triple changers and everything…"

A red and black blur was all Sideswipe saw before he saw the face of a pissed off Rave, who had a welder in her hand.

"Continue that conversation," she threatened, turning the welder on and putting it in his face, "And you will spend the rest of the flight with your mouth welded shut and your vocal processors stuck sounding like what the humans call 'chipmunks' till your medic can figure out how I did it. Got it?"

Sideswipe said absolutely nothing. He only nodded his head in agreement, too scared to speak for fear of his vocal processor and mouth.

"Good boy," she said and went back to her seat, taking a laughing DJ with her.

Jazz merely smiled at his eldest's actions, knowing very well that Rave and her sisters had most likely inherited Flare-Up's nasty temper. Ratchet and Ironhide were flat out laughing, having trouble trying to control themselves as they couldn't help it because the look on Sideswipe's face sent them back into their laughing state.

The rest of the flight, thankfully, went by uneventful with the exception of DJ asking the same damn question every five minutes.

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!"

Author's Note:

Okay that is chapter 4 done. I'm sooooooo happy. I hope you all out there are enjoying this. I'm sorry if the chapter wasn't very funny. I'm not very good on comedy. If you have any funny ideas, please let me know. I don't want this to be too serious, I want there to be some funny moments as well. I really need help with that, so give me some ideas in your reviews please. Thanks again.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer and Other Stuff:

First I'd like to answer catbelle's question about the reason why it's rated M. I plan on adding more scenes that probably would need that rating. That and I only put that as the rating to be safe. I don't want to have someone tell me that the rating is too low for the stuff I put, so it's mostly a safety precaution. That and it gives me the benefit of the doubt. If I feel as though I don't need the rating I will change it to 'T'. But till then, my paranoid mind and I will keep it at 'M'. But I thank you for asking questions, I feel as though I'm getting some serious input.

For those of you just tuning, the weather is hailing hamsters and Megatron is trying to buy out North Korea of its nuclear missles.

Megatron: 20,000 cookies for the missles

North Korea: For the last ****ing time NO! WE NO WANT COOKIES!

Megatron: But It's all that I have to bargain with… other than my rubber ducky, but I'm not giving that to you.

North Korea: We take rubber ducky.

Megatron: NOOOOOOOO! *runs away with North Korea after him shouting at him to give them the rubber ducky*

Me: *sweat drops* just so you know, that was my pathetic excuse at comedy and I'm pretty sure that I sucked like hell. Any way I don't own Transformers. Hasbro and Takara do. I just own Shurikat, Katana, Neko, Thunderbird, Freebird, Def Jam, Déjà vu, and Rave. I also own the plot.

"blah" talking

'_blah_' thinking

"_:blah:" _communication through bond.

Enjoy!

Chapter 5

When they arrived at the Ark, Ratchet had the femmes sent immediately to the med bay for check-ups. But when he said that he needed to give them a vaccine to prevent them from picking up any viruses from the internet, they started having problems with Def Jam.

"W-w-w-we nee-e-e-e-e-d a what," stammered Def Jam.

"A vaccine," Ratchet replied, turning to her, "Is something wrong? Are your audio receptors malfunctioning?"

"She has a fear of needles, doc bot," Rave explained, seeing the confused look on Ratchet's face.

"Well that's prime and I don't mean Optimus Prime either," he grumbled, getting the vaccines ready.

"Speaking of Optimus Prime," Thunderbird said, "Where is he anyways?"

"Attempting to contact Elita-One on Cybertron," Ratchet replied.

"She won't be at her base if he's trying there," Shurikat said.

"Yeah," Déjà Vu added, "She and the other femmes fled to Iacon City after Chromia launched us off to here during the attack….. At least I hope Chromia told her that she did. I mean Elita is the one who gave the order, but we don't know if the Cons got them or not. I hope they're alright."

"They're fine," Freebird interjected, "I mean they have been fighting in this war long before we were even created. A Con attack isn't going to get rid of them that easily. Though Ratchet, you might want to tell our father that Elita is in Iacon and you might want to tell him that before he flips out about not being able to contact mom."

Ratchet, then, passed on the information to Optimus, who apparently was trying Elita's base, but wasn't getting anything.

"Passed it on," Ratchet told them, "He is currently contacting Cybertron as we speak. We'll see if Elita can back up your story and let us know if you are who you claim you all are."

"Primus," Thunderbird grouched, "I mean, mom didn't even know she was sparked with us till after our father went with ya'll on the Ark."

"And Optimus wouldn't feel anything over the bond except for Elita if she were in range," Rave finished.

"Oh," Ratchet spoke, "Why would he not feel his own daughters over the bond?"

"He was in range to establish a bond in the first place," was the black and red triple changer's grim reply, "He was currently in stasis lock on this planet with you and the rest of the Ark's crew and the Cons that were with you as well. He didn't feel the additional presences' in his spark. Not only that, but Elita couldn't feel him in her bond with him. Thus, the bond between him and his daughters is almost completely nonexistent."

"What do you mean by almost," Ratchet questioned her.

"The bond between Prime and them is there. That has always been there," Rave answered, "It's the fact that during the time they were still in Elita's spark chamber and unable to help strengthen the bond with them that it can't form as strong as it should be."

"So what you're saying is," Ratchet started.

"The bond is there," Rave finished, "It's just that it's so weak that Optimus and the girls can't feel it. It's only there because Optimus is still alive."

"So there is a chance to strengthen it," Ratchet added.

"Yes," Rave continued, "He needs to accept the fact that he is a father and REACH out to them HIMSELF. They can feel him, but so faintly that it's hurting them, whether they want to admit it or not. If Optimus does not accept them as his legitimate offspring, it will do more damage than anyone will ever know, except to the girls."

Thunderbird and Freebird looked at each other, worried.

"_:You don't think he would disown us, would he,:"_ asked Freebird over her twin bond to her sister.

"_:I don't know, Freebird,:" _was Thunderbird's replay, _":I just don't know.:"_

Author's Note:

Okay, I know I added a cliffhanger, but I really am running out of ideas. Nooooo! Can't have writer's block yet. Please for the love of all that is Holy, give me some reviews. I need some constructive criticism here.

I'm not sure how this is going to turn out. I will be adding one or two more stories soon though. I will add them soon, I just wanted to read over them a few times and make any necessary changes. So please be patient with me.

Well I have to go, school is sooooooo boring. Too much homework. Need snow days here. All the other counties in VA is having snow storms and having snow days afterwards, while my county is getting zip. This sucks shizz man. NOT FAIR! UGH! :0

Anyway, stay tuned!

Till All Are One,

Kuro Rotasu


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer and stuff:

Okay, quick reminder, I don't own Transformers. I only own Free, Thunder, Shurikat, Katana, Neko, Rave, Déjà Vu, and DJ. I also own anyone else I add just for the moment. If I did own Transformers, then the characters we all know and love would not have died in the TV shows/movies.

"blah" talking

'_blah_' thinking

"_:blah:" _communication through bond.

:blah: Comm. Link

Thank You though for the reviews. Please keep doing so.

Enjoy the story! XD

Chapter Six

Optimus finally managed to contact Iacon on Teletraan One. The familiar face of Ultra Magnus appearing before him with a kind smile.

"Hello, Prime," Ultra Magnus greeted, "What do you need?"

"Is Elita with you," Optimus replied, "I have a bunch of femme's here that claim to be in Elita's unit sent here because of a Decepticon attack under her orders."

"Ah, yes. She did tell me that you would ask about that. I had their medical history and personal files on them ready for you. I was just about to send them to you as well. I was going to send a shuttle with myself, Elita, and a few of my warriors come to check on how your additional troops are doing."

"Additional….. troops….?"

"Yes. Elita said that after she came to check up on the young femmes. She would decide if it would be best to allow them to stay with you or have them return to Iacon. Especially you daughters, Optimus."

"So… I really am a father."

"That is correct. I can vouch for Thunder and Free. I was there when they were delivered. Free definitely takes after you that's for sure. They are especially fierce on the battlefield as well. I can't even count the amount of times one or both of them have saved my aft from getting offlined. They are definitely a great asset and will be able to help you do greatly. Not to mention, there is also the other six femmes. They are really two trines. They have seeker coding in them and definitely take after their Sires in models and coding. Though they definitely have their Carriers looks. I don't even know where to start on how much of an advantage they are in this war. They will definitely be able to up your aerial support. Is there anything you want to ask me about them?"

"If Freebird and Thunderbird are my daughters, how come I cannot feel them through the creator-creation bond?"

"Probably because it is so weak, you cannot feel it unless you really concentrate. First Aid had told me about it with Elita. It is there, I assure you. It's just so weak, its virtually nonexistent. In order for you and the femmes to strengthen it is if you come to terms with being a Sire and accept it. Then, you have to reach out to them YOURSELF. You have to use the bond between the three of you a lot. You need to strengthen it to its full potential. You may not realize this, but the longer you take the more pain you put them through."

"WHAT?"

"It's true. Since you are in range you are causing them extreme pain in their sparks. It doesn't happen immediately, but as the days go by, it will become so painful that the two of them won't be able to move without being in some kind of pain. It slowly eats away at them until they can't take it anymore."

"What happens if it does cause them to snap?"

"They will freak, literally. They will either go into a severe depression and kill themselves or resent you and refuse to allow you to strengthen the bond when you finally accept them. But since they are split-spark twins. One will go into depression and the other will resent you. The one that resents you will not go offline if their twin offlines herself. She will be in even more pain because she will not have the support that split-spark twins give each other in all situations they face. It will then cause them to resent you more. So you might want to try the bond, because either way your causing them unintentional pain. It will pretty much kill them too if you take too long. Especially Freebird. She looks up to you like any creation would to their creators. However, if you take any longer than a few days, she will feel dejected. Whether you meant to or not."

"Frag." Optimus did not like what he was hearing. He could potentially kill them? He did not want that to happen to them. It was not his way.

When they had faced Megatron, he saw that they definitely looked like Elita a bit.

What really threw him off were the wings. So far, none of the Autobots had anything against them about having Elita's seeker coding. But he did not think that they would have wings. Especially AVIAN wings. So this would probably be a while before he got used to the two of them.

But when he thought about some of the conversations that he and Elita used to have whenever they managed to get a night together alone, the two of them always talked about starting a family after the war. That way they would stand a chance of surviving because as long as Megatron and the Decepticons were still around, they would not hesitate to capture and use the two femmes against him and Elita.

Then, there was the chance of them being tortured. He visibly shuddered at the thought of either of them going through torture. They would mostly likely never be the same again for a long time. He just couldn't let that happen to them. He refused to let that happen.

"…..timus. Optimus!" A feminine voice called out.

Optimus snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the screen to see Elita next to Ultra Magnus with a worried look on her face.

"Optimus, are you alright? Is Thunder and Free alright? The 'Cons didn't get them, did they," she asked worriedly. As she should be, they were her daughters after all.

"Yes, Elita. They are alright. A little banged up, but its only minor damage. They are still in the medbay at the moment receiving their vaccines to ensure that they do not come into contact with any sort of computer viruses that Earth has in its Internet," he replied.

Upon receiving that her twins were safe, Elita relaxed.

"Are they behaving," she asked, amusement showing in her optics, "What about the other femmes? DJ isn't causing too much trouble I hope. She is the youngest femme in that group next to Freebird, Thunderbird, and Déjà Vu. Though, you might want to warn Ratchet about DJ's fear of needles as well. Otherwise, you are going to have one hysterical femme trying to escape from him."

Optimus was quiet of a minute. "Seriously, you sent me a femme that is going to be scared of stepping into the medbay because she doesn't want to have a shot?"

"Don't be mad. A few stellar cycles ago, she was captured by Shockwave and tortured. He apparently used a lot of needles. Since then we had to make sure Chromia was around to ensure that she got shots that she needed whenever she was heavily damaged in battle."

"I understand, I have a couple warriors who don't like needles very much as well. Let alone getting check-ups from Ratchet. He isn't exactly gentle if you know what I mean."

Elita busted out laughing at the statement. "Well, I will leave for now. Ultra Magnus, myself, and a few others will be arriving in Sky Lynx in a couple of Earth days. Goodbye until then."

"Goodbye to you too, Elita." With that the transmission ended and when it did, the doors to the command room opened and a black and purple blur zoomed by and hid under one of the control modules. It was literally shaking from the bot hiding underneath there.

Optimus' hand had met his face upon seeing that. He walked over and looked underneath it to see DJ hiding. Knees drawn to her chest. Her face hiding in them and her hands clutching her helm. Her dragonfly like wings were drawn close up against her back to make her look smaller.

Optimus straightened up and sighed. This was going to be a long day. He activated his Comm. Link.

:Optimus to Jazz:

:Hey OP. Have ya seen DJ anywhere. The Doc 'bot said she ran out 'ta there as if Unicron was afta' her.:

:Elita has informed about DJ's fear of needles. Apparently, she was captured and tortured by Shockwave. Since then she hasn't really liked needles. It was also the only time Elita has let her on the battlefield I believe. Also to answer your question, yes I have seen her. I also know where she is hiding. She is in the command center with me, hiding underneath one of the control modules here. I know exactly which one she is hiding, but I am not telling you.:

:…. Why not?:

:If you get here, you will know exactly which one she is hiding underneath. I'm going to get some Energon, then I am going to try and strengthen my bond with my apparent daughters.:

:So ya finally accepted that huh?:

:Yes. I might as well just do so already. There is no reason to do so. I don't want to cause unneeded pain to them. Besides, I always wanted to start a family. I just wish that I didn't become a Sire during a war and that I was around when they were born and growing up.:

:Don' worry 'bout that. Ya'll do fine.:

:Okay. But I suggest that you get your daughter from underneath the control modules before her shaking loosens some most likely important wires.:

:Do I even want to know?:

:Just get her. Optimus Prime out.:

Optimus ended the Comm. Link, took one final look at the shaking control module, and left.

He had a lot of work to do, starting with developing a bond with his new found daughters. He missed seeing them grow up into the femmes that they are now. What he didn't know was that he was going to see the romance that would soon blossom on Earth for the two young femmes. All he could hope for is that in the end, they are happy.

Author's Note

Okay, I understand that I haven't updated any of my stories in a long while. But I hope I didn't discourage you all from not reading any of my stories. I am currently trying to finish up another chapter for _Well Whatta Ya Know _so it will take some time. I still need some input on which characters will fall in love and what not. Geez, bad guys are somewhat hard to bring in. I can't come up with anything. If any of you want to give me a couple ideas, then be sure to add it to the reviews. If I read it and like it before I finalize the chapter and I will add it to the story. I, also, will give you credit and mention you in either the Disclaimer or Author's Note. Whichever the idea is given, liked and how far I probably would have continued before ending it. I also want to thank those that had reviewed and/or added my stories to your list. I greatly appreciate. I literally flipped out in excitement in front of my band class at the end of the class when one of you added me to your list.

I hope you all continue to read my stories.

Also, to those that have story(ies) that are on my alert list, keep up the good work and I cannot wait to see what happens next.

Read and Review my fantastic and generous readers.

Till All Are One,

Kuro Rotasu


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:

I don't own Transformers. Just the OCs and plot. That is all.

Also, from here on out for both this story and TTFWD, I plan on having it kind of be like a series of oneshots that tie into one another. You get what I mean? Like for example, for one chapter I may have it around just DJ for one chapter and then it could either be her again or someone else like Freebird and it can sometimes follow one trine then switch to maybe a random person on the Ark or Nemesis. Does this make sense? Anyway, I hope you will enjoy the story!

Be sure to review after you finish this chapter!

Thanks and enjoy!

Optimus walked back to the medbay where he saw a furious Ratchet and the femmes whose expressions were a mix of sympathy for DJ, amusement at Ratchet's rage, and a rather agitated look for not informing them of any vaccinations. But as though to sense his presense, all optics were soon on him, waiting to hear what he had to say.

"I have confirmed with Ultra Magnus on Cybertron, Ratchet," the Prime said to his old friend, "They are from Elita's unit and are now a part of our team. Both Magnus and Elita have expressed how much that the eight of them would be valuable assets to our cause on Earth. Also, I would like to ask that you not get upset with young DJ for running out on you, old friend."

"And why shouldn't I be," he snapped.

"Apparently not long before the attack, she was captured by Shockwave and tortured. Seeing needles or anything that may resemble torture devices, cause her to suffer from memory lapses that cause her to simply react and hide," the Autobot leader explained.

Upon hearing this, Ratchet's optics widened with shock, then narrowed and turned on the missing femme's compatriots.

"And why didn't any of you tell me about this," he demanded.

"Well," Freebird started.

"First off," Thunderbird picked up, "You didn't give us a chance to tell you."

"Second," Shurikat, Neko, and Katana continued, "We didn't know we would need a vaccination."

"And third," Rave and Déjà vu finished, "We were too busy telling you about the almost nonexistent bond between Prime and the 'Birds."

"Right," Ratchet said, pinching his nasal ridge, "Optimus, you better fragging strengthen that fragging bond or I will make the rest of your life a living pit."

"I have accepted the fact that I am a father and I am also planning on strengthening it with my daughters," Optimus said, looking to his two daughters, who were looking at him.

Freebird looked excited and leapt off the table to run at him and pull him into a hug, he made sure to hug back. Optimus looked up at Thunderbird and extended an arm out to her when he saw that she was just standing off the side. Upon the offered gesture of a hug, Thunderbird allowed herself to join the hug and found herself secretly enjoying the feel of being held in her father's arms for the first time and secretly wished that she never had to leave his arms. Through the bond she could feel Freebird agree with her thoughts and both gasped upon the feel of their father reaching out to them and latched onto it with everything they had.

Optimus upon feeling them latch onto his end, released wave after wave of love, happiness, joy, and relief. The twins simply reacted in kind with love as well.

Optimus looked up at Ratchet, "I can take them to my quarters and they can sleep there."

"They can go," Ratchet said, "They already had their vaccines. It's only DJ who is left. Get out of my medbay before I give you a reason to be here."

Upon that, the three of them made a hasty exit. It wasn't before they made it to Optimus' quarters.

"You can use my berth to rest," he said, motioning to the direction that it was in, "It is rather large, so you both should be able to share it and be comfortable."

"Are you not staying with us," Free asked, softly. It was very clear in her optics that she was very tired.

Optimus put his hand on the young flyer's helm, "No, I'm afraid I cannot. I have a few things that I need to complete. It should not take me long though. I will be back and I will be sure to bring some Energon for you two as well."

"Ok," was the tri-colored femme's reply.

The two femmes had walked over and practically collapsed onto the berth falling asleep, instantaneously. Thunderbird wrapping her arms around Freebirds form as though to protect her from whatever may come in their sleep.

The Prime watched his daughters for a moment before sighing softly and walking out of his quarters to head to the office where his officers were most likely waiting for him.

It didn't take him long to get there, as he punched in the code to open the door, he mentally prepared himself for the meeting to come.

The door opened and revealed his officers, Ratchet the CMO, Ironhide the Weapons Specialist, Prowl the SIC and tactician, Jazz the TIC and head of Spec Ops, Blaster the Communications Officer, and Red Alert the Security Director.

His officers were quick to ask him about the mysterious femmes that had arrived.

"Why do we have new arrivals," Red Alert was the first to speak, "Last I checked we are not expecting any new arrivals at all. These femmes need to be locked in the brig and interrogated immediately. They could very well be Decepticons and a massive security risk to the Ark and here crew," Red Alert continued on from there before Blaster covered the SD's mouth.

"Have you contacted Elita-One, Prime," was the CO's question.

"Yes, I have, Blaster," Prime responded, "Their story checks out. Elita's base was in fact attacked by Shockwave and these femmes were in fact sent to us in hopes to keep them safe."

"Is it true then," Ironhide asked, "Are those two femmes really yar' daughters?"

Everyone looked to Optimus for the answer, the Prime sighed, "Yes, Ironhide. Elita confirmed it with me when we spoke, I am in fact a father to twin femmes."

Jazz smiled, "Have ya' worked on strengthenin' yo' bond then?"

"Yes we did," was the truck's reply, "And you never told me you were a father as well either Jazz."

All optics went to the Porsche, who smiled sheepishly, "It wasn't safe ta announce such a thang at da tahme. If da Cons eva' got word that ah had sparklings, ah wouldn't be able ta live wit' mahself if they got hurt."

"Which one is yours," Ratchet asked, having pulled out a datapad and started taking notes.

"The triple changers," he said, "Ah knew 'bout Rave, Primus I named her. Sadly, ah didn' know 'bout Déjà vu and Def Jam, otha'wise ah woulda' asked ta stay behind ta be there fo' them."

"So what about the final trine," Ratchet said, "Is there any relation they have to anyone in this room before I ask the femmes themselves."

"They do," Blaster said, with a sad sigh, "They are my younger sisters."

"Something tells me that you fragged up with them didn't you," Red Alert said, after finally peeling off the CO's servo from his mouth.

"I did," he started, "But only with Shurikat. Katana and Neko already forgave me on our way here, they understand… It's the youngest that is still mad."

"What did you do," Ratchet asked, looking up to glare at him.

"I broke a promise," the boombox said softly, looking to the ground, "Because of the war, Shurikat has a hard time trusting others and to have family break her trust and break a promise that they made to her is like shooting her in the spark. It's gonna take a miracle for me to gain her trust again."

"You better get started then," Ratchet said, "Where are they anyway?"

"I took them to my quarters and let them rest. They were exhausted from the day's events," was Blaster's explanation.

"Yeah," Jazz said, "Ah have mah kids sleepin' in mah quarters as well. We are gonna hav' ta clear some of tha otha rooms out ta see if we can make them inta personal quarters fo' them to use."

"Agreed," was Prime's statement.

"Anything else we should know, Optimus," inquired Prowl.

"Yes," Prime replied, "Elita and Magnus will be arriving with Sky Lynx to check on the femmes and deliver their medical forms and personnel files. To put into Teletraan's database."

"We can prepare for that easily," Red Alert said, in a matter-of-fact tone.

Prime nodded his approval, "That is all."

**TIME SKIP**

It has been around a week since the femmes arrived. When news of who the new arrivals were, the others had taken it rather nicely. _'Much better than I thought,' _Optimus thought to himself as he went over the day's reports. He looked up at the sound of his youngest daughter walking in….. with a pile of new reports, most likely from Prowl.

"Sorry, Dad," the young tri-colored femme said, "I stopped by Prowl to talk to him about what I can do to improve for our next game of chess. He gave me these datapads before I could speak and told me to take them to you. He sounded mad. Did I do something wrong?"

Optimus smiled behind his face mask at the sound of Freebird saying 'Dad'. Spike, one of the Autobots human allies and long time friend, had introduced her to the word, when she overheard Spike call his own father that. After finding out the meaning, she very quick to using it on Optimus whenever she spoke to him or about him to others.

"I'm sure that he put his reasoning for being upset in here," he said, "He does not get upset very easily, unless he got caught up in one of the Twins pranks… Ah here it is. Hmmmm, well looks like he did get caught in one. Apparently, the twins put super glue in his chair. Ratchet had to come and help him."

"… I guess that would explain as to why Ratchet was in his office laughing," Freebird said softly.

Optimus looked at her and chuckled softly, "I am sure Prowl will seek you out sometime to apologize for his actions. He does not tend to take his anger out on others. It was most likely an accident that he made you think that he was mad at you."

"Ok," Freebird said, looking at her father, "When is Carrier getting here? I heard from Ironhide that she and Magnus were on their way here."

"As they are, but it will be a while before they get here, but if Perceptor's calculations are correct, they should be her either this afternoon or sometime tomorrow morning. How are you doing here? You haven't been having a rough time, have you?"

"No. Actually the opposite. I am fitting in just fine. So is the others. Everyone was wary of Rave at first, but after revealing that she was Jazz's eldest daughter, they relaxed exceptionally."

"That is good."

A knock interrupted the two as they looked and saw Thunderbird there, smiling at them, "I thought I might find you two here, gossiping."

"We weren't gossiping, Thunder," the two grumbled. Thunderbird laughed at them, "Now you two must be gossiping if you are speaking at the same time."

Optimus chuckled while Free rolled her optics. Optimus asked, "Is something up?"

"Not really," was the avian-winged femme's reply, "Prowl wanted me to tell Free that he apologizes for his earlier actions. He didn't mean to take his anger out on you."

"I forgive him," was the twin's reply.

"Good," Thunder said, "Oh and Carrier and Magnus will be arriving soon, Teletraan just clarified that they will be landing in a few moments."

The two were quick to leave their seats and followed the elder twin out to the Ark's entrance.

When they got to the entrance they noticed that everyone else was there and was waiting patiently for the arrival of Sky Lynx. They didn't have to wait long. The shuttle-former was soon spotted flying in their direction and landed with graceful skill. The hatch opened up and released the landing ramp and out came Elita-One, Commander of the Autobot Femme Division, and Ultra Magnus, one of Optimus' top Commanders.

Freebird broke away from the group and sprinted up to Elita shouting, "CARRIER!"

Thunderbird was soon quick to follow, with Optimus walking as to allow the femmes a chance to reunite with each other. Magnus stood off the the side watching, he nodded to Optimus and gave his leader a small smile. Optimus nodded back before joining the group hug, wrapping his arms around his femmes and nuzzled his head against Elita's. _'This is perfect,'_ the prime thought to himself, happy that he finally had his love back with him and he had a family.

When their hug ended, Elita was tackled by a black and purple blur. The Femme Commander was able to keep her balance and looked down to see a teary-eyed Def Jam, who in turn was just happy to see the femme alive again. DJ hadn't gotten to know her own carrier. Elita and her team all raised them, but DJ always felt like Elita was the closest thing she had to a mother. Elita smiled softly, before wrapping her arms around the young triple-changer and hugged back. DJ's engine purred with delight. Soon the two were tackled to the ground by the other five femmes in a rather large dog pile.

After greetings had been exchanged, they all returned into the Ark. Elita-One, then, gave Ratchet the medical files on the eight femmes that would now be stationed on Earth now. While, Optimus and Prowl received their service records from Ultra Magnus. The two were quick to add the femmes files to Teletraan's database for safe keeping.

Soon after a week of the two officers' arrival, they had to leave. Farewells were given and hugs and promises of keeping in contact were exchanged and soon they left.

As Sky Lynx's form disappeared, Freebird looked to her father, who she was standing beside.

"So what now, father," the young femme inquired.

"Now," the Prime stated, "We move on and fight the Decepticons when they strike."

"Will we ever return to Cybertron?"

"Yes… One day we will, but not while Megatron and his Decepticons lurk here and endanger this world…. When they have been defeated, we will return to Cybertron and hopefully can immediately begin with rebuilding it."

At that final statement, Optimus looked down at his youngest and added, "And hopefully, I will be around when you and your sister start lives of your own."

The femme tilted her head, "What do you mean?" The other femmes and Autobots turned to look at the two.

Optimus gave her a stern stare and Free felt like she was about to get reprimanded.

"What I mean," Optimus said, "Is that I expect you to give me grandchildren. I didn't get to spoil you as a child, I want to do that to your kids."

"Wait… WHAT," Free shouted, having a freaked out look on her face, "THAT'S NOT SOMETHING YOU SAY OUT IN THE OPEN AND I'M TOO YOUNG FOR SPARKLINGS!"

Thunderbird started laughing at her sister's predicament. Freebird turned on her, "Hey don't laugh, he means you too." That shut her up real quick and the look of horror caused everyone around her to laugh.

Jazz turned to his daughters, "Ya kno' Ah'm 'spectin' gran'kids 'swell too."

Rave and Déjà vu looked at him. DJ looked comtemplative.

"Déjà vu and I do plan on having a family one day, but I don't think you want DJ to have kids," Rave stated.

"Why's that," DJ snapped, the other Autobots looking curious as well.

"Have you seen the way you fight? How about your parking when we got here on that shuttle? Or maybe I should go over how you act on a sugar high or when you are around explosions," the eldest triple changer explained.

"… Now that you mention it," Shurikat said, "I think it would be best if DJ didn't have sparklings."

The other femmes, except DJ, agreed.

"Hey, I'm not that bad!"

**Author's Notes**

**So there you have it. As I said before, I am most likely going to rewrite or just continue SOAG and WWYK. I don't know exactly when I will be updating them so don't get your hopes up just yet. Also, I am going over my G. story and will be posting it, hopefully sometime this month. Also I am looking into a Young Justice or Brave Police (if they have them on FanFiction) story.**

**As for future chapters in both this one and TTFWD, as I stated at the beginning of this chapter, I plan on making it kinda like a series of oneshots, sometimes continueing on into different chapters it takes more than one chapter. So if you would like to give out any interesting ideas on what you would like the femmes to have happen, feel free to let me know. Also, here are the couples that will eventually form in this story:**

**Freebird x Skywarp**

**Thunderbird x Sunstreaker & Sideswipe**

**Shurikat x Prowl**

**Katana x Perceptor**

**Neko x Inferno**

**Rave x Ratchet**

**Déjà vu x Thundercracker**

**Def Jam x Wheeljack**

**So yeah, if you have any ideas on how you want them to do that end up with them eventually getting together then let me know. If I like your idea, not only will I use it, I will mention you in that chapter so that people know where the actual credit for this chapter actually goes to.**

**Anyway, read and review!**

**Till All Are One,**

**Kuro Rotasu**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:

I don't own Transformers… I wish I did cause they are awesome. I only own my OCs.

As I either did or did not say, I am making this story seem like a series of oneshots tied in with one another. If you have any ideas on what you would like to happen in one chapter let me know in the review section.

Enjoy!

It started out like any old day for Freebird. She spent time with her father and sister and was just as happy as she could be. She had just finished her morning Energon and was heading out to stretch her wings before meeting with Prowl and the Aerialbots about her working with the latter about their flying.

As she was walking down the hall, she was intercepted by a red arm and a yellow arm and swiftly escorted into a conveniently supply closet. When she managed to get her bearings, she found herself face to face with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, the Terror Twins.

"Um…." She started, "Is there something you need me for?"

The twins smiled, mischievously. "Why yes," Sides said. "We do," his twin finished.

Freebird started getting a bit nervous and absentmindedly, started reaching for the hidden compartment on her thigh that held all her knives. She hoped that the twins didn't notice, they did.

"Don't worry," the red twin reassured, "We aren't going to do anything to hurt you. We just needed you to hold onto something for us." He flashed her a disarming smile, she relaxed a bit, but was still wary of them.

"What is it that you want me to hold onto," she relented, thinking that she might as well find out what it was. She was curious, so sue her.

"We need you to hold onto this," Sunny said, as Sides pulled out something from his subspace compartment.

What he was holding was a clear glass jar. Inside it was some kind of green, transparent liquid. She failed to notice the faint signs of where the jar was scrubbed of its label. Freebird, gently, from the red twins hands and held it securely in her arms, testing the weight. It wasn't light, but it wasn't heavy either. If she and it were human, it would probably weigh the same as a gallon of milk.

She looked to the twins again. "What is this," she asked, innocently.

Sideswipe smiled, "That, my dear Prime-in-the-making, is a secret that we cannot tell you. For if we did, we would have to kill you. Just know that this is important and that if anyone finds it, it would mean disaster." To him and his brother at least, but he didn't tell her that.

The young femme thought to herself, _'The twins are asking for my help. They said it was important. Is it something that the Decepticons are after?'_

She looked to them, "What happens if I say 'no'?"

The red twin smiled, "Then, we will have to wipe your memory core of this meeting and there will be no hard feelings towards you."

The femme grimaced. She didn't want anyone poking around in her helm. Unless it was a medic trying to save her life.

She sighed, "Alright," she groaned, "I'll hold onto your jar of goo, but only cause I don't want you poking around in my helm."

The twins smiled. "Well then bye," Sunstreaker said, as he walked out of the closet.

"Yeah and good luck," Sides said, "We'll stop by your quarters tonight to pick it up." He started walking away, but stopped to say, "Also, be sure not to let it get on you or you will be in trouble." And was quick to leave the confused femme alone in the closet.

She looked down at the jar, "The frag does that mean."

The jar didn't reply.

She put the jar in her subspace and left the closet for her meeting.

'_It's just a jar of goo,'_ she thought to herself, _'What's the worse that could happen.'_

How wrong was she…..

_**Time skip**_

It had been an hour after her meeting with Prowl and was walking aimlessly down the wall, examining the jar of mysterious goo.

"What is so special about, Mr. Jar," she asked the inanimate object, in hopes of finding her answers.

Sadly, the jar could not talk and was not able to give her the answer she wanted.

Now we all know that the Ark had crash landed into a volcano over four million years ago. Yes? Good. Then, it would help to know, that as time went on, the ground around the Ark changed. Well, so did the inside of the ships hallways. This specific hallway, the femme was in was directly above the ground and had managed to prevent the rocky ground underneath it from getting into the ship's hallway's, but it had warped slightly due to the pressure that was put on it from the rock.

Because of that, this particular hallway happens to be slightly uneven and one of the more unused hallways of the Ark, not that Freebird knew that anyway.

Now I shall get completely off topic and tell you a story…

There once was a bump named Steve, who was a bump formed by rock and shaped with metal. Steve lived a lonely life as none of the other bumps talked to him and he couldn't get the attention of the Autobot pedes that pass by, because nobody really walked down this hallway.

It was just another day of being ignored, when he heard the 'thump thump thump' of someone walking by. He and the other bumps watched in horror as an unknown set of pedes was walking towards them, sometimes stepping on other bumps.

'_Someone is walking down this hallway,'_ he thought to himself, _'Nobody walks down this hallway and even if they did, they always avoid walking on us. I must do something!'_

Steve saw how the pedes got closer and suddenly an idea hit him. With what strength the bump possessed, he started reaching up. Stretching himself little by little. When the clumsy pedes reached him, instead of stepping on him, it hit him instead causing the owner of the pedes to tumble into the wall, shattering the jar that was in its servos into the wall.

The strange green, transparent liquid that was in the jar splattered all over the wall, some parts drying quickly and having the glass stick to it. The giant fell forward, its hands hitting the wall, a piece of glass sticking where its left hand landed went through the giant's hand, causing it to bleed. The giant cried and tried to get to pull away, but found its hands stuck to the wall.

The other bumps around Steve looked at him with awe and were soon to cheer in happiness at the defeat of the giant. He was renowned as a hero and was always talked to by his fellow bumps. He soon got married, had three little bumplings (who had bumplings of their own), and lived a very happy life. His people made statues in his honor and when he passed away, his people would tell their children of his tale as he had save his people from the giant.

Now back to the topic at hand…

Freebird was walking down the hallway, when she tripped of a rather tall bump (guess who). The jar flew from her hands and crashed against the wall. The goo in it splattered everywhere and some of the glass from the now broken jar stuck to it. As the femme fell towards the wall, her left hand was stabbed be a large piece of glass that stuck to the wall and her right, thankfully, remained unharmed. She yelled in pain and tried to pull away, but found herself unable too. While she was struggling, she swore she heard cheering from somewhere (think you know from where?).

Then, she noticed a large piece of glass that had the outside of it facing her. She also noticed that there had been writing on it at one point before having it scrubbed off. Despite, that she was able to read it and it said: Cybertronian-Made Super Sticky Super Glue, Property of Wheeljack, Do Not Touch, and In Case of Emergency Attack: Throw Jar On Ground, RUN, Record Decepticons Getting Stuck On It.

Freebird read it over a few more times, each time you could see her left optic twitch.

"ARE YOU FRAGGING KIDDING ME," she yelled, "THEY GAVE ME SUPER GLUE! WHY THE FRAG DID THEY HAVE SUPER GLUE?!"

She fell quiet after that and started struggling. As she tugged, her left hand flared in pain, because the glass was moving too. This caused her to stop and silently panic. She felt her sister's end of the bond flare up slightly and sent over a questioning pulse to her. Free was quick to reassure her twin that she was fine and that she would see her in the rec room soon for some Energon. After getting her sister's pulse back in agreement, the tri-colored femme was quick to close her end of the bond with both her sister and her father, just in case he felt it too, and immediately went back to trying to free herself.

_**Time Skip and Change of POV**_

Thunderbird liked to think that she was a patient femme and that she never had to worry about her sister at all, but when her sister did not show up an hour after their normal meet up for their afternoon Energon, the black and blue femme started to worry.

She was sitting in the rec room with Optimus Prime, her father, Prowl, Jazz, Ratchet, Ironhide, Bluestreak, Bumblebee, Red Alert, Inferno, and Wheeljack.

"Thunderbird," her father spoke, "Is something wrong?"

"Freebird isn't here yet and she blocked her end of the bond," was the femme's reply.

"Did she say where she was," the Prime asked.

"No."

"Red Alert, can you find her," Optimus asked.

The Security Director pulled out a personal datapad and had it tap into the hallway cameras.

"Found her," was his reply, "Apparently, she is stuck to a wall in an empty hallway. From the looks of it, she may need medical attention, her hand is damaged and bleeding. Also, Wheeljack," said engineer looked at the SD, "I have located your missing jar of experimental adhesive. Apparently, she ended up with it."

"Why would she have that," Thunderbird asked, suspiciously.

"Why don't we ask her ourselves," Prowl asked back, standing up from his seat and headed for the exit, Jazz and Ratchet close behind.

Thunderbird was quick to jump to her pedes and had to refrain from running to her sister. Her father close behind. Wheeljack, Ironhide, and Red Alert bringing up the rear.

_**Back to Free**_

Freebird was starting to panic. She couldn't free her hands, her tanks were demanding that she get some Energon in her system, and she was starting to get a bit claustrophobic from being inside the base for so long. She needed to find out how to free herself before anyone found her and fast.

Suddenly, she started hearing footsteps coming her way and she started panicking.

'_What if they are Decepticons,'_ she thought to herself, _'I won't be able to fight back. They will kill me.'_

Her train of thought ended when she saw the familiar black and white, police decal of the Autobot SIC, Prowl. With him was Jazz and Ratchet. Following up was her sister, her father, Red Alert, Wheeljack, and Ironhide.

At the sight of them, she tried to hide her panic.

"Hey, guys," she said, cheerfully, "I'll be right with you in a moment, I am just examining this wall."

She proceeded to make herself look busy. None of them bought it of course, though Jazz and Wheeljack thought it was amusing that she was trying to hide the fact that she was stuck and in need of help. Ratchet was not amused, and apparently neither was Prowl or Red Alert. Ironhide looked like he was stuck between amusement and skeptism. Optimus sighed and Thunderbird's left optic twitched in annoyance.

"So," Wheeljack started, looking at the faded ink on the glass that Free was stuck looking at, "I see you found one of my older projects. Though, I did remember putting this in storage for future projects."

"Yeah," was her reply, "I found it and was bringing it back."

"I can see that," was his response, he was getting a kick out of this.

"So, where did you find it," he asked.

"I found it in the hallway," she said, "I picked it up and was bringing it back."

"My lab is on the other side of the base."

"I haven't been here that long. I got turned around. Everything looks the same."

"Yes because obviously everyone walks down this hallway," Ratchet had added.

The tri-colored femme visibly wilted at what she had been told, "I was trying to bring it back, but I tripped on an uneven part of the hallway (A/N: guess who?) and next thing I knew, I was stuck to the wall with a piece of glass in stuck in my hand."

Prowl frowned, "Why don't you just tell us how you got a hold of this. You said so yourself, you haven't been here that long and as such, you should not even know where Wheeljack keeps his previously completed projects nor have you been shown where the lab is exactly. You only know the general part of base it is located and it would seem that you are very much of course from where you were theoretically heading. Correct?"

The young femme seem to wilt more. The other officers frowned.

"Where exactly did you get this," was Ratchet's firm question.

The femme started panicking. She doesn't know where she could possibly say that she had found it or rather who, but she felt that if she ratted out the twins, they would get mad at her and then be mean to her during her entire stay here. So she did the only thing she could do, she stayed silent and just stared at the officers in question.

Jazz seemed to have noticed her internal dilemma and seemed very quick to help her out, "Did som'one put ya up ta dis?"

Her shoulders tensed slightly, but the other officers seemed to have noticed and immediately knew who was responsible.

"So the twins gave this to you," Prowl said, "Why?"

"….. They asked me to hold onto it for them," she said, "I didn't want to, but they said that if I said no, they would wipe my memory core of them telling me about this. They said it was some kind of secret mission and that they had to make sure the 'Cons didn't get a hold of this stuff."

"You didn't see a label," Prowl asked, starting to get rather annoyed at the fact that the twins had not only put the young femme up to this, but had threatened her with something that they didn't know how to do.

"I didn't see it till I got stuck," she mumbled, on the verge of tears, "It was washed off to where unless you knew it was there you wouldn't be able to see it unless you looked real close."

Optimus sighed. He had no idea what to do with the femme and she even looked like she was going to cry. Thunderbird looked ready to kill a certain pair of twins.

"When I get my hands on those idiots," Thunder growled, dangerously.

Ratchet deciding to take pity on the youngling looked to Wheeljack, "Do you have something to counteract this adhesive. We need free her hands and she needs to go to the medbay to have her hand repaired."

"I should," was the engineer's reply, "I just need to check my files to see if I did and if so where I put it. If I didn't, then I just need to bring up the file that has what I used to make the adhesive and simply create something to counteract the adhesive."

An hour later, Wheeljack had what he needed and in another half hour, Freebird's hands had been freed from the wall. A few moments later, she was sitting in the medbay, getting repaired by Ratchet. The entire time, the femme tried to keep it together, but the looks she kept receiving from the officers were taking effect to the poor femme's emotional turmoil, even her sister and father hadn't talked to her since they found her stuck to the wall. It was starting to take its toll on her, and it was everything she could do to not start crying. Though that did not stop the occasional sniffle that the young femme emitted.

As Ratchet was working, he would hear the young femme let out a small, barely contained whimper. He looked at her and saw that Freebird was in a rather distressed mindset at the moment and the only thing he could do was sigh. He could tell by the way she acted, that her sister and maybe father had blocked their end of the bond. Why? Probably because they either were upset with the femme or were silently angry with the twins and didn't want the femme to feel it.

Ratchet sighed again and said, "Relax, youngling. You are not in trouble."

"Then why do I feel like I am," was the weak reply.

"Well Red Alert and Prowl think that you might be helping the twins with a prank or was just causing unwanted mischief or trouble. Ironhide thinks that you were at the wrong place at the wrong time, which is what I believe as well. Wheeljack is probably upset that the twins took his only jar of his special super glue and Jazz just thinks that the twins shouldn't have involved you in their pranks," was the CMO's calm reply.

"Then, why is my sister and father not talking to me," she whined back.

"Probably because they are upset, most likely at the twins for dragging you into this," Ratchet replied, "But also at you for not seeking out their help. You know, when you didn't show up, they were really worried about you."

The femme was quiet at that last statement. Upon sensing that the femme was not going to say anything to him, the old medic went back to repairing her hand, as he had stopped to try and calm the youngling.

Freebird was quiet for a bit, then suddenly there was a loud clanking sound and shouting. It almost sounded like it was getting closer…. Oh wait… it was.

Ratchet then got up from where he sat near the femme and walked up to the doors. He pressed the a button on the control panel next to it and it opened revealing a pair of yellow and red blurred forms being bodily thrown into the medbay by none other than Ironhide, Prowl, and Red Alert. The two blurred forms were Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, the bots responsible for the mess that she was in. Following after the three officers was none other than Thunderbird with a rather murderous look in her optics.

The twins actually dared to look at her when she stepped in front of their prone forms. They regretted looking at her in the optics, the look she was giving them was murderous and was just daring them to do something that would instigate her tearing them apart circuit by circuit. But as the longer they stared at her, the more they thought that the look she was giving them was kinda hot…. And sexy. Their sparks burned at the thought.

"You two," she growled, "Have caused my twin a lot of trouble. You gave her a jar of Wheeljack's super glue with the threat of messing with her memory core. It is one thing to just pull a harmless joke, which, even when directed at my sister, I tend to let go and laugh, but the moment that my sister is found with an injury from said prank, about to have a panic attack, and in tears because she was thought to have stolen said jar of glue, well I tend to take things extremely bad. You two did all of the above and more. As such, you have two options. Option A: apologize to my sister and then take whatever punishment that your superiors have in store for you. That apology better be sincere as well. Or option B: I get to tell Ratchet what to reformat you as and you get stuck like that for an entire month. Take your pick, but you better agree on something. I am not a patient femme."

The two gulped at the thought of what could happen to them if they choose the latter. They dared to look at the younger femme and immediately regretted giving her the jar. Tear streaks from earlier, while dry, were still visible to every bot in the room. Her hand was a mess of wires from where she had been injured, but from the look of it, her hand had looked better than when she was found. She also looked like she was going to cry again as they realized that she had not only told the others what they said, but she felt as though they would hurt her.

That had never been the twins' intentions. They were merely planning on having her hold onto the jar because someone had noticed that the jar had been missing earlier and to avoid getting caught they would hide it with the femme. Seeing as she just got here and would not be a suspect. They were only joking when they had given her the threat to convince her to take the jar.

_:Maybe it had been a bad idea to say that last part to her, Sunny:_ Sideswipe said to his twin over their twin bond.

His brother sent back his agreement and they both knew what they needed to do.

They picked themselves off the ground and slowly made their way over to the tri-colored femme, who looked ready to flee if she felt threatened by them. It didn't help that her sister was probably sending out a rather murderous aura and it probably scared the femme even more.

The twins were silent for another moment.

"We sincerely apologize for the trouble we have caused you, Freebird," Sideswipe said, sincerely.

"We were only hiding the jar with you so we could prevent anyone from finding about our prank when we heard that someone had noticed the jar missing," Sunstreaker continued.

"We were only joking when we said that we would mess with your memory core," Sides picked back up.

"We had no intention of doing so," Sunny explained.

"We only said that so you would take it," they said at the same time, "So again we apologize for bringing you into this. We had no intention of causing you harm nor were we going to do anything to you."

The room was silent. The officers were in a slight state of shock. The twins never apologized for anything, but they must have felt sorry for the femme getting hurt. They probably felt responsible for her getting hurt, even though they could not predict that she would have gotten hurt.

Freebird was silent and simply stared at the two, before allowing a small smile to appear on her face.

"It's ok," she said softly, "I forgive you. Just don't do that to me again and we can call it even, ok?"

The twins were surprised that she had accepted their apology, but were quick to return her smile. Thunderbird rolled her optics and said, "Alright, now that that is taken care of, you have punishment detail. Prowl? What do you propose they do?"

Prowl was silent as he thought over what would be best before saying, "Since you apologized without complaint, your punishment shall not be a severe as I had originally planned. You are both spending a week in the brig, then after that you two will be doing double shifts for another two and doing inventory for a month. Don't let this happen again."

With that said, the twins were escorted by Prowl out of the medbay and to the brig without complaint. The other officers soon parted ways and Ratchet was quick to finish Free's repairs and released her with a 'come back tomorrow so I can make sure it didn't get infected' with a hidden warning of promised pain with a certain wrench if she didn't show. With the promise of returning tomorrow, Freebird departed the medbay with her twin following close behind her. It would seem that they were fine until the older twin had grabbed her tri-colored twin's arm and made her face her. They stared down each other before Thunderbird gave her sister her a slightly distasteful look.

"You accepted their apology too easily," she hissed, glaring at her sister's lack of backbone.

"They did not for me to come to harm," was her sister's retort, her faceplates now free of the tears streaks that she wiped off and offered her sister a calm and collected expression, "I do not believe in, as the humans would say, cry over spilled milk. What happened, happened and there is nothing either of us can do about it so drop it."

"No I won't," the black and blue twin snarled. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her sister should be furious like her and should have shoved the twins apology up where the sun didn't' shine. "You should have been all over them. Why didn't you yell at them at least?"

"What good would that have done? I don't know how things work in this base and neither do you, so quit being so upset over it. It's over and done with. Let. It. Go."

"No. Those twins got you hurt. I wanted to at least have them reformatted into waste disposal drones and-"

"And then what? Deprive this team of their best warriors," was the sharp retort, the tri-colored femme looking at her twin with mild disproval, "I know you are upset and I was as well, but it won't do me any good staying mad at it. If I stayed mad, I would have been mad at you and father for ignoring me when I need you two for comfort while I was in the medbay."

This caused her sister to look at her sister in surprise. She looked down at the ground in thought. As she checked her end and her father's, she was surprised to find both closed and Free's end wide open and desperately needing someone to reach out to it. She opened her end and sent out wave after wave of apologies, love and comfort to her sister, while also physically pulling her younger sister into her arms.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, "I hadn't even realized that it was closed for so long, I only meant to have it shut for a little while so I could collect myself. I don't know about dad, but I'm sure he doesn't realized it either, but still I have no excuse. I'm sorry. I should have been there for you."

Freebird could only smile softly as her older sister started to ramble, but she couldn't hold her chuckle back. "Now you see why I didn't allow myself to get mad?"

Thunderbird pulled away and looked at her sister before nodding her head slowly.

"If I had allowed myself to get upset, I would have directed it onto you because I was mad at you and father as well. It would have done me no good at all," Free explained.

Thunder smiled softly, "I see what you mean."

"Good," the femme said, "Now let's go bug our father into opening his end in his office. It's so funny to watch his expressions, even if half his face is hiding behind a facemask."

The two giggled and were quick to head off in the direction of Optimus' office, who sat blissfully unaware of the torture he has brought upon himself for the next couple of hours.

_**Change of POV**_

The twins sat in the same berth, in the same cell that they had been staying whenever they got into trouble. Past experience in different bases had shown that it was not a good idea to keep them separated when in the brig or getting stuck with some kind of punishment detail.

They sat there in relative silence, contemplating on what exactly they had felt when they had been stared down by the eldest of the Prime's twins. They could feel their sparks burn and reach out for the femme. It had been happening ever since the two had arrived. At first they thought it would do the same for the younger twin, but found that their sparks only wanted Thunderbird.

Even just thinking her name made their sparks skip a pulse. In their optics, she was absolutely perfect. The more they thought about what they felt, the more they realized that their sparks had indeed done the impossible.

They had found their sparkmate.

How? They had no idea, not that they were complaining.

"Sunny-,"

"Don't call me that."

"… You do realize what we just discovered, right?"

"Yeah…. I did…"

"I can't believe it happened to us of all mechs…"

"…. Yeah… me neither…."

"…. We royally slagged up though…."

"Yep."

"At least her sister accepted our apology so maybe that might have helped us out a bit…."

"Dunno…. We would have to try and court her to see if it worked….."

"You do realized that our sparkmate happens to be Prime's eldest daughter… right?"

"Yep…. And we are soooo slagged when he finds out…"

"Yep…. Did you write your eulogy yet?"

"Did that a long time ago… you?"

"Still working on it…. I had to finish my will remember?"

"Yeah…."

"How are we going to do this?"

"…. We get back on her good side….. Then we get to know her."

"After that…..?"

"Court her I guess, if she accepts us as friends of course."

"What about Prime?"

"He will be a work in progress… While we get back on good terms with Thunderbird and become friends with her, we try to not get Prime upset with us…. We already know that we are in hot water for Freebird getting hurt and freaking out cause of your big mouth."

"You wound me…. I would have never hurt a femme… Unless the femme was a 'Con, then I would hurt her…."

Sunny rolled his optics, "Once we get her to consider us GOOD friends, and notice that I emphasized that word, we ask her if she would allow us to court her….."

"….What happens if she says no?"

"We ask her why and see where we can go from there…."

"…. You have an answer for everything don't you…"

"…. I wish…. This war would have been over by now if I did…."

"How long should we wait till we make our move?"

"As long as we need."

"That could be a long time, Sunny….. You sure we can do this?"

"Yeah….. I have some sort of faith in us not fragging this up badly…"

"….. Ye of little faith…."

"… Shut up you idiot…."

**Author's Note:**

**Okay. I probably didn't do the ending very well, but hey at least the first couple is coming in to play. So you might see a chapter or two of the twins trying to court Thunderbird. I will put another chapter up hopefully soon. I just started college last Wednesday and I had band camp on the week before that. Not including me moving into my dorm, which took forever, and then setting everything up and getting my books and finally going grocery shopping at like 10 pm in a 24/7 Wal-Mart…. Yeah, busy here. So it may be a long while before the next chapter for this or any chapter is ready.**

**Also, if any of you had noticed in my new story's second chapter and its reviews, **_**Well Fudge Nuggets**_** is temporarily on hiatus. I didn't' want to do that, but the unwanted drama that had occurred had given me some unwanted mental stress. So I am putting it on hiatus. I am still leaving it up in case anyone wants to offer constructive criticism. I ask only this…**

**If you wish to leave a review, no nitpicking it.**

**No that does not mean that I am attacking my readers and potential reviewers. I am simply asking for constructive criticism. If you would like to offer ideas on how I can change it to be better, then I am all ears for some ideas. The first chapter had originally been meant to just introduce the character, her family, an event that would have some effect on the story in the future and other random things. I admit, I had gone REALLY overboard with creating my newest OC. While I do have human OCs in two of my other stories, I tend to do better with making and developing Transformer OCs.**

**So yeah, do what you want. Just don't tell me what you believe is wrong and not tell me how to improve it. If I get enough good ideas on what I can do, I will then dedicate time to start putting a newer version together. If I don't have anything good, I may not touch WFN until December when I am on Christmas break.**

**Well that's all I have right now… Oh, again if you would like to also offer ideas for the next chapter of this and TTFWD, feel free to tell me. I would like to hear what you would think would be funny, neat or just plain awesome to happen.**

**Well, I am off to bed. Hope to hear from ya'll!**

**Till All Are One,**

**Kuro Rotasu**


End file.
